


Фанфики

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юри скрывает, что пишет фанфики.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Фанфики

Юри никогда не скрывал, что делает за ноутбуком. В основном он играл, или смотрел прохождения, или читал какую-нибудь информацию по играм. Но в последнее время…

— Я приготовил тебе какао, — сказал Юра, ставя на стол кружку с ароматным напитком. От него не укрылось, что Юри свернул какой-то вордовский файл и уставился на заставку с мопсом, лежащим мордой вниз. Юра подумал: «Ага», — и ничего не сказал, хоть ему и было любопытно. Если Юри свернул файл, то так просто не признается, что там в нем. 

Во второй раз Юре просто вздумалось обнять Юри со спины, и тот, нервно дернувшись, снова свернул файл. Юра чмокнул Юри в пахнущую мятным шампунем макушку, крепко сжал в объятиях и произнес:

— Мой руки, сейчас ужинать будем. 

И они пошли ужинать. А в третий раз Юра попалил Юри уже перед сном. Он подошел на цыпочках и положил руки Юри на плечи. Того чуть кондратий не хватил, а Юра успел увидеть, как Юри свернул вкладку, на ярлычке которой было написано KatsuDamn и «Архив чего-то там», Юра не разобрал. 

— Чего шугаешься, Кацудон?

— Ты внезапный, как… 

— Как?

— Как снег в июле.

— Это ты в России мало пожил, у нас и не такое бывает, — хохотнул Юра и забрался под одеяло. У него созрел план. Притвориться спящим, а потом, когда Юри уснет, подобраться к ноутбуку и все выведать. Потому что интересно же — страх. Что ты там прячешь, Кацудончик? 

Выключился ноутбук и свет, Юри лег рядом. Спустя минут пятнадцать послышалось мерное сопение, и Юра встал с постели. Включил ноутбук, прикидывая, с чего начать: с ворда или браузера. Остановился на ворде. Ворд услужливо предложил последние открытые файлы: «Первый поцелуй», «Юрио, я люблю тебя», «Томный взгляд зеленых глаз»… Юра остановился на «Юрио, я люблю тебя», потому что, ясное дело, это о нем. У файла было восемь страниц, начинался текст с пространного описания его собственного «Агапе», довольно красивого, надо заметить. Юра пролистал несколько страниц, взгляд зацепился за слово «поцелуй». Юра вчитался: «Юрио подарил ему поцелуй. Юри замер, не в силах ничего сказать или сделать. 

— Не жалеешь, что отдал мне свой первый поцелуй?

— Нет, Кацудон.

— Не называй меня так, это оскорбительно…»

Юра моргал часто-часто. Это что за нафиг? Он сфотографировал текст и кинул Отабеку с сообщением: «Это пишет Юри. Че это за хня?» Юра открыл другой файл, с «томным взглядом» и натолкнулся примерно на то же самое. Юри писал об их отношениях и очень много — о поцелуях. Пришло сообщение от Отабека: «Это называется фанфики, мне сестра рассказывала. Истории по фильму, книге или о реальных людях. Скорее всего, Юри так выписывает все, что не может сказать тебе лично. Вероятно, ему не нравится, что ты зовешь его Кацудоном». А еще он хочет, чтобы они поцеловались, — стало понятно Юре. Он открыл браузер и зашел в историю. Archive of Our Own оказался сайтом с теми самими фанфиками, о которых говорил Отабек, а KatsuDamn, по-видимому, был аккаунтом Юри. Все стало на свои места. Юри пишет истории о том, чего ему не хватает в жизни. 

Юра закрыл браузер и ворд и выключил ноутбук. Забрался снова под одеяло, но сон больше не шел. Он думал о Юри. Он думал о том, что им надо срочно поцеловаться. 

***

Юра жарил яичницу, пока Юри чистил зубы и умывался. Это было совершенно обычное утро, но Юра собирался сделать его особенным. Он выложил яичницу по тарелкам и сел на табуретку, ожидая Юри. Тот вскоре показался из ванной, такой свежий, улыбающийся.

— Послушай, — серьезно сказал Юра. 

— Юра?

— Мы должны поцеловаться. 

— Что?

— Мы уже три недели встречаемся, а еще ни разу не целовались. 

— Ты уверен, что готов?

— Я готов. А ты?

— Н-наверное. 

— Значит, решено. Иди сюда.

И Юри подошел. И мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам, так, что у Юры сорвало крышу. Он почувствовал, как лицо начинает гореть. Он чувствовал, как его губы легко сминают, а потом Юри и вовсе попытался протолкнуть язык ему в рот, но Юра дернулся, вырываясь из обнимающих его рук.

— Так, выключай свой Эрос. 

Юри кивнул. Сказал:

— Спасибо. Мне это было нужно, ну, поцелуй. 

— Не за что, Кацу… Юри. 

Юри улыбнулся. Красиво улыбнулся, и Юра подумал, что надо почаще звать его по имени. И больше никакого «Кацудон». А щеки по-прежнему горели после его первого в жизни поцелуя.

— Не жалеешь, что отдал свой первый поцелуй мне?

У Юры в голове промелькнуло ощущение дежа вю.

— А с чего ты взял, что это мой первый поцелуй?

— А он не первый?

— Первый, — буркнул Юра и побежал умываться. Уже из ванной он крикнул: — И нет, не жалею.

***

— Мандаринку будешь? — спросил Юра.

— Нет.

— А если я почищу?

— Тогда буду. 

— Я так и знал. — Юра положил на стол почищенный мандарин. Юри свернул вордовский файл и уставился на мопса. Опять. Совсем не палится, не-а. 

Спустя час Юри уже спал, а Юра снова предпринял вылазку к ноутбуку. Он открыл последний файл, который назывался «Самая сладкая ночь». И что же он увидел? «Юри жадно ласкал его тело руками. Такое отзывчивое, гибкое тело. А Юрио просил больше. И он дал это. Юри дал то, что он хотел, — самый нежный секс с поцелуями по всему телу…» 

Юра закрыл файл и выключил ноутбук. Он орал в себя, потому что в голос не мог. Юри хотел секса, но он был еще не готов! Они-то с языком еще ни разу не целовались, а тут целый секс, пусть и нежный, и с поцелуями по всему телу, которые вообще-то очень хотелось почувствовать… И Юра, наверное, попросит об этом. Но без секса. Юри же потерпит немножко, правда?

***

Они валялись на кровати и смотрели фильм. На самом деле больше не смотрели, а обнимались и целовались, по-прежнему без языка. 

— Юри?

— Мм?

— Почему ты целуешь меня только в губы? 

— А ты хочешь… 

— Хочу по всему телу. 

— Кхм. Ладно. 

Юра разделся до трусов, и Юри приступил к невозможно сладкой пытке. Он поцеловал его сперва в ключицы, затем в шею, очень нежно, не пытаясь засосать кожу, поцеловал за ушком и в само ушко. Потом переключился на грудь, обвел языком соски — и тут Юра испугался. Оттолкнул Юри и вскочил с кровати, начиная одеваться. 

— Прости, — сказал Юра. Его всего потряхивало. Да, ему приятны были поцелуи, особенно в ухо, но он испугался большего. 

— Все хорошо. Нам не обязательно спешить. 

— И ты не против, если у нас какое-то время не будет секса? И даже поцелуев с языком?

— Конечно. Юра, ты мне очень нравишься, и ради тебя я готов подождать. 

— Спасибо. Это все, что мне надо было услышать. А то я уж было подумал, что… — Юра, не пались, что ты читал его фанфики.

— Что?

— Ничего, ничего. Давай смотреть фильм. 

— И мне можно будет тебя обнять?

— Конечно. И поцеловать тоже. 

Юри улыбнулся, а Юра подумал, как же он любит его чудесную улыбку. Да и всего Юри, похоже, любит. Это осознание огорошило его, но в то же время согрело ему душу. У него есть близкий человек — чего еще желать? Очень понимающий близкий человек, который не требует от него секса.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8752956) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
